


I've Been Looking

by Alyson_Page



Series: Birdtalker [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Joker Jr - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, awkward birthdays, past trauma, people not talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson_Page/pseuds/Alyson_Page
Summary: Jason arrived to find Tim perched on the roof top of the penthouse dressed for patrol. He never started his rotation until eight o’clock, and Jason had hoped to catch him a quarter till while he ran his diagnostic check. Almost a year ago Jason had arrived on a sperate roof top, seeking Tim out with an entirely different purpose. What a difference ten months made.“Hey, you’re out early tonight,” Tim smiled at his approach, the tip of his fan tailed cape brushing the ledge as he stepped down.“Had an errand to run in the area,” Jason lied smoothly“And you’re taking time out to visit me? What makes me so special?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Birdtalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677238
Comments: 166
Kudos: 602





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've come back. Not beta'd. Thank you for reading!

My brother can't see me  
Even when I look in his eye  
  


Looking for Love

-Birdtalker  
  


* * *

  
Jason was half dressed for patrol when a sharp series on knocks hit his door. He wasn’t expecting Roy to arrive until much later that night, and looking through peephole he could make Dick’s profile as he looked somewhat anxiously around the hallway.

“What is it?” Jason asked through the sliver of doorway.

Dick smiled sheepishly, “Can I come in?”

Jason glanced quickly over his shoulder, checking for anything incriminating before slipping the chain off the hook and opening the door. “What’s up?”

“Alfred’s planning this dinner for Tim on Sunday,” Dick bobbled uncertainly in the entry. “He wanted to see if you could come.”

“Okay… Alfred has my number, why are you here?”

“I offered to be the messenger.”

“Why?” Jason questioned suspiciously.

“So, you could turn the offer down without feeling guilty.”

Jason’s eyes dipped into slits, “Excuse me?”

Dick shrugged, given him a crooked smile, “Well I know you can’t say no to Alfred, so I thought you’d have an out this way.”

“Well aren’t you feeling noble.”

The sarcastic tone didn’t register to Dick, who smiled brighter, “The big gatherings aren’t your thing, and I just figured especially with you and Tim being what you are…”

“Especially? Especially _what_ Dick?”

“Look,” Dick sighed, “I know you’ve been playing nice lately, and I think that’s great. It means the world to me to see the whole family getting along so well. But you don’t have to put yourself through a family hosted dinner for Tim.”

“Tim and I are fine.”

“No I know,” Dick shrugged. “I just figured...I mean you two couldn’t be more opposite, I guess? You’re such different people, and I just thought I’d spare you both.”

“You don’t have to spare me of anything,” Jason mumbled slowly, bracing himself to look at Dick. “I’m good. Tim is…Actually Dick, I really li--“

Dick’s phone chirped loudly from his pocket, and he flashed a brilliant smile and patted Jason on the shoulder, bringing the device to his ear. “Hey Alfie…Yeah I’m on my way. See you soon,” Dick ended the call and slipped the phone back briskley into his pocket, “Sorry, Jason I have to run, I’m covering for Bruce tonight, he’s got some big work thing. But I’ll see you later!”

Dick departed quickly, his jaunting steps of a deed well done clicking down the hall, Jason shutting the door after him, trying to contain his fuming. He made a mad dash for the rest of gear, pulling it on with a renewed haste.

Grabbing a piece of scratch paper from a drawer he scrawled a quick note for Roy and climbed onto his fire escape to start his trek across town.

Jason arrived to find Tim perched on the roof top of the penthouse dressed for patrol. He never started his rotation until eight o’clock, and Jason had hoped to catch him a quarter till while he ran his diagnostic check. Almost a year ago Jason had arrived on a sperate roof top, seeking Tim out with an entirely different purpose. What a difference ten months made.

“Hey, you’re out early tonight,” Tim smiled at his approach, the tip of his fan tailed cape brushing the ledge as he stepped down.

“Had an errand to run in the area,” Jason lied smoothly

“And you’re taking time out to visit me? What makes me so special?”

“Well it is your birthday so…”

Tim’s full face went red enough to challenge the color of his suit. “I didn’t know you knew-“

“I do,” Jason interrupted, reaching inside his helmet to pull out the roughly wrapped package which he lofted it carefully at Tim, “Happy birthday Pretty Bird.”

Tim caught the box with a dumbfounded expression. “I…should I-“

“Yeah,” Jason urged, “go ahead.”

Tim took a seat on the ledge, his high knees balancing the gift. Jason saddled up, sitting beside him but ever mindful to keep a couple of feet between them. Tim pulled off his gauntlets, gingerly handling the package to find the strips of tape.

“It’s not a bomb,” Jason told him, smiling at Tim’s delicate handling. “Just rip it.”

With a tentative chuckle Tim tore off the paper, letting it crumple to the ground. The white box showed a black Polaroid One step camera. Tim starred, silent with his lips parted.

“It’s actually a red one,” Jason explained, his nerves dancing at Tim’s silence. “It uhh, popped up in an ad, and I just thought you’d like it, if you didn’t already have one. I actually don’t know if you even still take pictures, and if it’s not your thing I have the receipt-“

Tim threw himself awkwardly onto Jason, falling a little short so that his arms wrapped oddly around his middle, Tim's head landing between his chest and shoulder. “I love it.”

Jason let out a slightly strangled breath, his arms trapped by Tim's embrace. “Yeah?”

Tim pulled away, grinning up at Jason’s hesitantly hopeful face. “It’s fantastic Jay. Thank you.” He pushed up suddenly, his lips barely brushing Jason’s cheek in thank you before he was standing again, re-donning his gloves, his cheeks a little pinker than they had been before. “I’ve got to put this away, but I’m going to open it as soon as I’m back.”

“Don’t…don’t worry about it, you don’t have to prove anything to me,” Jason pushed himself to his feet, turning his helmet over in his hands. “I’ll let you get to it, I’ve got a drug ring to bust myself.”

“Wait do you- If you didn’t have post patrol plans, I’m going to Mikeys Diner, after. A few of us are meeting up to celebrate, and if you wanted to come, I would like that,” Tim stood a little straighter, “I’d love it if you could join us, actually. And you can bring somebody, if you want, if you think you could use a buffer.”

“I’ll be there, Jason nodded, “Just send me a text when you’re on your way.”

* * *

When Jason finished his route around four am he clambered back into his apartment, to find Roy still up, playing a first shooter game in his living room.

“Hey Jayjay.”

“Hey yourself,” Jason groaned, collapsing in his chair. “I didn’t think you would be up.”

“Prime hours still. And I wanted to wait up for you. How are you?”

“Pretty good. Easy night all things considered.”

“Good, good,” Roy nodded, shutting off the system. “Miss you buddy. Kori and I know you’ve got to split your time, but it ain’t the same out there without you.”

“Yeah,” Jason mumbled with an exaggerated roll of his head, “how do you even begin to manage.”

“Ass,“ Roy smirked, tossing a cushion at his head. “Ready to crash? I want to go to that car show tomorrow.”

“Actually, would you mind coming out with me?” Jason asked, unlacing his boots.

Roy perked up slightly, “Food?”

“Kinda,” Jason shrugged, “Tim has this birthday thing, he invited me, figure it would be rude not to go.”

“The little birdie is having a shindig? And he’s okay with you inviting me?”

“He said I could bring someone, and you know Tim doesn’t say anything he doesn’t mean.”

“Yeah, alright,” Roy agreed, snagging his jacket, “if you’re buying.”

“Okay, let me just wash up.”

“Good one,” Roy snorted, slipping his arms into the loose sleeves.

“I’ll be quick,” he assured.

Roy watched jay vault over the couch, visibly bemused. “You’re serious?”

“…yeah?”

“I’ve seen you wear the same shirt four days in a row.” Roy scoffed.

“We’re going out,” Jason pointed out casually, “it was hot out there, I don’t want to smell like a gym bag.”

“They’re all gonna smell like gym bags,” Roy pointed out.

Jason ignored him, undressing on his way to the bathroom, “Be a pal and grab me a clean t-shirt.”

Roy followed two steps before stumbling, his brain sparking with revelation. “Oh my god.”

Jason, turned and Roy abrupt change in tone. “What?”

“You _like_ him.”

“What?!”

“You’re into Tim,” Roy asserted, “Shit- that’s who you’ve been texting all this time!"

“We’re friends!” Jason chocked out, turning red in spite of his internal desperation to remain calm.

“You don’t primp when we’re going out,” Roy grinned, snatching the soiled shirt from him. “Admit it.”

“You know what, you’re uninvited,” Jason glowered, shutting the bathroom door with a snap.

“Oh not a chance,” Roy howled, giving the door a playful hit with his fist, “Hurry up lover boy, I’m gonna watch this first hand."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re getting a little gussied up for a diner meal.”  
> Tim glanced down at his jeans and heather-grey short sleeved button up. “No, I’m not.”  
> “Showered and real clothes, pretty upscale.”  
> Tim raised his chin in defiance, “Looking human on my birthday is not a crime.”  
> “Is that cologne?” Stephanie asked accusingly, taking an unnecessarily deep inhale of the new scent.  
> “Tam gave it to me for my birthday, is that alright?”  
> “Whatever,” Stephanie dismissed, rolling her eyes, “I’ll drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As promised, I am trying to keep better updates. Please enjoy!

My friend, she don't hear me  
When she thinks she's right

  
Looking for Love

By Birdtalker

* * *

“I feel disgusting,” Tim groaned, collapsing onto his bed.

“And that’s different from any other night?” Stephanie hummed, dragging baby wipes across her bare limbs, “Stop whining and get ready to go.”

“Impatient.”

“I’m starving.”

“It’s my birthday,” Tim pointed out, snatching up a towel, “and if I want to take a five-minute shower, I will.”

“I swear, you get more high maintenance every year. Just throw on that trash hoodie you always wear and make it snappy.”

“Now, it’s a ten-minute shower,” Tim crooned smugly from the bathroom, turning the shower on.

“Fine,” Stephanie conceded after him, rolling across the bed to his dresser. “I’m borrowing some pants.”

True to his original word, Tim kept his shower short and sweet, quickly ridding himself of the layer of sweat he had acquired over his hours on patrol. While it was not necessarily essential, the solitude of the bathroom was the only place he could attempt to settle his nerves without Stephanie asking too many questions.

He had meant to ask Jason weeks ago, to come to the early morning birthday breakfast and he had plenty of opportunities in the prior weeks, they had met up twice in uniform, once in civvies, and they texted near every day that his only excuse was the rising frustration of trying to introduce Jason into his everyday life and not being able to do so. Mentioning Jason out of uniform to Stephanie, even in the most casual way possible, never resulted in more than a mild grunt of acknowledgment. And he hadn’t dared mention anything to Kon after the spectacularly awkward incident at the Tower, trying to say good bye to the Outlaws with Kon hovering closer than his shadow, because despite Tim’s immense control over his body, he couldn’t eliminate certain physiological responses, which meant Kon _knew_ \-- or at the very least, had to have an inkling of what was going with him in respects to Jason.

Tim was a planner: he had a plan for everything and multiple back up plans for every possible outcome to have every fail safe in place. But for all his genius and all his planning, he could not plan for Jason. When he had reluctantly confessed his hopes to Jason that he saw them becoming friends, he didn’t take into consideration that he had never done friends in a very traditional way.

As a child he virtually had none and all others since, except for Tam, had all been cape wearing or super-powered beings, with regular relations being sidelined by their nighttime line of work. Everyone understood, everyone had always been on the same wavelength. They were friends, yes, but above that they were teammates: they had trust and pure reliance on each other, because they had to get the job done and the job came first.

But Jason was starting to become close to an obsession, reminiscent of his rooftop photography days, as Tim found himself increasingly distracted by the thought of him. When Jason was off with the Outlaws, he wondered what they were doing, if they were being safe, if Jason could be potentially hurt or dying or dead with Tim helpless to do anything. And when Jason was in Gotham, Tim spent each break and every night off, scanning through the feeds and the police reports for any happenings in the Red Hood’s territory, as if Jason could need saving at any moment.

And Tim was positive Jason would be furious at the thought. Jason was rarely in any trouble that he couldn’t handle himself, and he certainly didn’t need Tim to play at being a white knight, but it clawed at Tim-- this bubbling current of wanting to protect Jason, just because he knew he could if he should need it, because he wanted Jason to be safe.

He had always wanted everyone to be safe. He worried for Dick twice over since he was never out of harm’s way, day job and night job keeping him in the line of fire. He kept tabs on the Titans fanatically when he was away from them. Cass and Steph were more than capable. and yet he worried. Bruce, who took the brunt of everything was a constant concern, and Damian, who despite his attitude, still managed to make a place for himself in Tim’s heart. Even Barbara and Alfred who worked exclusively behind the scenes still caused Tim unease, but Jason…

Whatever dam of self-control he had over his need to protect had been bulldozed by Jason.

Shutting the shower of with a sigh, Tim gathered himself with a few steadying breaths, wringing the excess water from his hair. He secured a towel around his waist and returned to his now vacant room, the faint sounds of the television drifting in from the long hallway. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he pulled open the drawer in the bedside table to retrieve his new polaroid camera. He discarded the packaging and tucked it securely into his bag, before pulling out a change of clothes.

Stephanie switched off the television at the sound of his door shutting, stretching out of her seat on the couch in Tim’s borrowed leggings. “You’re getting a little gussied up for a diner meal.”

Tim glanced down at his jeans and heather-grey short sleeved button up. “No, I’m not.”

“Showered and real clothes, pretty upscale.”

Tim raised his chin in defiance, “Looking human on my birthday is not a crime.”

“Is that cologne?” Stephanie asked accusingly, taking an unnecessarily deep inhale of the new scent.

“Tam gave it to me for my birthday, is that alright?”

“Whatever,” Stephanie dismissed, rolling her eyes, “I’ll drive.”

Tim nodded his consent, slipping his phone out to alert the others that they were on route via the group chat, before sending a separate text to Jason, who confirmed moments later that he was almost at his apartment and would meet them there.

“So, are we going to talk about it?” Stephanie asked as she pulled out of the underground parking structure.

Tim stalled, tugging lightly at his seat belt. “Talk about what?” He responded slowly.

“The move to the penthouse? It was sudden, so I figured you would talk about it when you were ready, but it’s been two months and you haven’t said anything.”

“It’s not like you to hold off asking questions,” Tim pointed out.

Stephanie huffed, turning on the blinker with an aggressive flick, “Well, you’ve been weird lately.”

“Oh, I’m the bear you don’t want to poke?” Tim opted to tease, making a poor attempt to lighten her mood.

“I’m serious. I don’t care if it’s Bruce or if it’s work or if it’s the Titans, you’re supposed to be able to talk to me about things.”

“I had been talking to Dr. Meridian about moving out of the Manor,” Tim explained. “I thought it would be a good time to get my own place, and when I talked to Bruce about it, he suggested I take the penthouse for a while to see how I managed before I make the decision for a full move.”

“Oh... Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I didn’t know you were so desperate to know. It wasn’t my intention to worry you.”

“Okay, well, then how are you handling it?”

Tim shifted a little in his seat, thinking his response over. “There are positive and negatives. In some ways, it’s a lot like when I was kid, and I just had Mrs. Mack around. It’s a lot quieter without Damian, but I miss Alfred’s presence. And I miss that I can’t turn a corner and find Bruce or Cass if I need to. But I also like knowing that I’m by myself, there isn’t any pressure to be a certain way.”

“Are you eating?” Stephanie frowned gently, “Without Alfred there to keep you on a steady schedule?”

“I usually eat something with my coffee in the morning and Tam takes care of most of meals at the office. And I rinse out my coffee cups after each use, I haven’t left them around to grow fuzzy top layers, so I would say it is an improvement from last time.”

“This isn’t just because of your birthday, is it? There isn’t any rush for you to move on, the Manor is your home.”

“I know that I’m always welcome there, it’s not like that. I just thought it was something I should try. And it gives Kon and Bart somewhere to come to visit me, you know how Bruce can be,” he waved his hand flippantly towards the window.

“Yeah, I know,” Stephanie chortled, “but I’ve never understood that.”

“One of the many Bruce Wayne mysteries.”

Stephanie nodded, her smile returning and the air around her settling back to normal, “Gotta say, I’m kind of relieved.”

“About what?”

“That it’s all just transitional life stuff. I was talking to Cass and she thought you were dating someone. Which is ridiculous because A: Your social life is crap. And B: You would have told me.”

“Well you get one over Cass,” Tim conceded, “because you’re right, I’m not dating anyone.”

“Do you want to be?”

“What?” Tim bleated out sharply, while a voice chimed a firm _yes_ in the back of his mind.

“I mean if you wanted to be, I could use my many resources to find someone worthy for you.”

“Thank you, oh mighty match maker, but I’m fine.”

“Okay, well, the offer stands.”

“Should I become desperate…”

“I know people!” Stephanie defended. “I know some great people; you would be lucky to meet some of my friends from school.”

“I’m sure they are great, Steph, but I’m just not interested. Especially with someone who doesn’t understand our particular situation.”

“Well, how about you and Tam?” She asked cautiously, “Have you ever thought about that?”

Tim snorted at the suggestion, “Tam could do way better than me and she knows it. Short of being my occasional plus-one at an event, we are just friends and we both want to keep it that way.”

“Okay, but how about-“

“Steph, please.”

“Sorry. Sorry, I don’t mean to push.” And she said it in a way that admitted to the pushiness but wasn’t truly asking for forgiveness. “I just want you to see you happy.”

Quietly, Tim took a breath, tucking some loose hair behind his ear, “What made you think that I wasn’t?”

“Nothing. Just-nothing.”

“It’s my birthday,” Tim found himself repeating, “I’m about to eat a bunch of garbage food with some of my favorite people. I’m good.”

“Okay,” she agreed with a robotic nod. “You’re good, we’re good. Things are good.”

“Say good again and I won’t share my fries with you.”

“Gotham Knights are having a good season, aren’t they?” Stephanie offered in a saccharine voice, “Maybe we can catch a game this month.” She smartly spent the rest of the care ride rattling off baseball statistics and didn’t stop until they pulled into Mikey’s parking lot.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are all staying healthy and safe. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did you guys start hanging out?” Stephanie asked, looking between them warily.  
> “Timmy and I go way back,” Roy grinned. “Not too long ago, we were shooting the breeze over breakfast burritos. He’s helped me with some work stuff. We talk all the time.”  
> “Right.”  
> “Actually,” Roy went on, “Jason and I were just talking about how-“  
> Jason slapped Roy hard on the back, slinging his arm around his shoulder to press against his neck. “How excited we were to get something to eat. Table ready?”  
> “Just waiting on a few more people,” Tim answered jovially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for those of you reading, I hope you enjoy the update! Stay safe and healthy and sane. Special shoutout to IcBoomBox. The Garbage Plates are for you.

One drop, holy water  
Runs to the ocean side  
Accepted no question into the rising tide

Looking for Love

By Birdtalker

* * *

When Jason and Roy arrived at the diner, Tim, Stephanie, Dick and Tam were already waiting near the half-empty claw machine. He and Roy each grabbed one of the heavy glass doors and pulled, the chilled air rolling over them with the heavy smell of breakfast and grease. Tim gave Jason his usual cautious smile, while Stephanie openly frowned at them both.

“Roy, hi!” Dick waved at them, surprised but not displeased. “Jay, what are you doing here?”

“We were invited,” Roy told them proudly, grabbing Dick by the forearm and pulling him into a side hug.

“Ahh, Jason, nice to finally meet you,” Tam smiled, extending her hand to him.

“You too.”

“You look so familiar, but Tim swore we’ve never met.”

Jason hummed, shaking his head in the negative. He had dropped coffee off for Tim twice outside the WE building after particularly bad patrol nights, but had never and would never dare to go inside, but he couldn’t be sure she hadn’t spotted him there. “I would remember meeting you.”

Tam gave a smile that was too knowing for his taste, but let it be, turning her attention next to Roy. “And you’re Roy. Harper, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he agreed, shaking her hand. “You’re Lucius’ daughter. Dick told me about you, back when we worked together.”

Dick dug his hands into his pockets, “A long time ago.”

Jason turned to greet Tim next, but paused, feeling panic creep in him. Should he give Tim a hug? It was his birthday, they were friends, or would that be too familiar? Was there a more causal greeting he should employ?

“Hey, Timbo,” Roy sang out boisterously, pulling Tim towards by his neck, planting a firm and over dramatic kiss on his mouth. “Happy birthday!”

Tim went beet red, spluttering his reply. “Uhh thank you, Roy.”

Dick paled, his voice shooting up an octave as he pulled them apart. “Roy, what the hell! That’s my baby brother.”

“It’s his eighteenth birthday,” Roy beamed, letting his elbow drop painfully into Jason’s side, “I’m just showing my appreciation.”

“Well maybe he would have appreciated some kind of warning,” Stephanie muttered with a glare.

“It’s fine,” Tim smiled, “Thank you both for coming.”

“When did you guys start hanging out?” Stephanie asked, looking between them warily.

“Timmy and I go way back,” Roy grinned. “Not too long ago, we were shooting the breeze over breakfast burritos. He’s helped me with some work stuff. We talk all the time.”

“Right.”

“Actually,” Roy went on, “Jason and I were just talking about how-“

Jason slapped Roy hard on the back, slinging his arm around his shoulder to press against his neck. “How excited we were to get something to eat. Table ready?”

“Just waiting on a few more people,” Tim answered jovially.

“There’s Cass,” Tam pointed into the parking lot, the black motor bike rolling into the deserted parking lot.

“Okay,” Dick clapped his hands together eagerly, “that just leaves-“ He stopped speaking abruptly as Kon and Bart appeared next to Cass in a blink. “All here!” he exclaimed, “I’ll tell the hostess.”

“Barbie couldn’t make it?” Jason asked.

Tim shook his head, “Unlike the rest of us, she has a real job that actually requires her to be able to keep her eyes open during the day.”

Dick spun around indignantly. “Hey!”

“Eat doughnuts!” Tim shot back lovingly. “She’ll be at the Manor on Sunday for dinner though.”

The doors swung open again and Stephanie smiled for the first time since Jason’s arrival. She hugged Cass first, before moving on to Bart, and then playfully jumping into Kon’s arms. “When are you going to take me out of this dreary old city?” She asked him, as if she were a heartbroken damsel from an old black and white movie.

“Hello Stephanie,” He greeted. She slid down with a giggle, crossing back to her place at Tim’s side. “I can’t even get Tim to stay in San Francisco, what possible hope could I have pulling you from this grey cityscape?”

“Maybe your approach is all wrong,” Stephanie smirked, “Clearly, we are a package deal.”

“I could take you, if you needed the ride!” Bart chipped in cheerfully.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Bart.”

“Happy birthday,” Bart continued, hugging Tim before turning to grin at Roy and Jason. “Good to see you guys again!”

“Told ya,” Roy muttered to Stephanie.

“Your table is ready,” the hostess interrupted, saving Stephanie the need to respond.

Bart followed her with earnest, Dick and Tam trailing next, and Stephanie taking up steps next to Cass. Roy gave Jason a lavish wink and followed, but Jason waited, watching as Kon held Tim back, whispering tersely against his ear.

Tim’s face started to pale, and he pressed his palm against Kon’s arm with a rapid shake of his head.

There was a tug on Jason’s sleeve and Roy was pulling him along to follow the others. They had crammed into a corner booth with an additional table pushed against it. Roy sat in the booth next to Tam, leaving Jason a chair between himself and Bart. Kon and Tim rounded the corner as he took his seat, Tim looking sheepish as he slid into the booth next to Stephanie, Kon sitting directly across from Jason, his eyes narrowed with dislike.

Quickly, he reached his hand to grip Roy’s under the table, filled with a sudden rush of anxiety which Roy eased with a firm squeeze back, Jason’s discomfort ebbing away. Kon’s eyes darted down suddenly, his gaze peering through the table before settling on Jason again, who swallowed and released Roy’s hand to instead take the menu the Hostess held out to him.

“Your waitress will be with you all in a few moments, enjoy your meal.”

Tim, without looking at the menu, slammed his fists down on the table with triumphant certainty, “Garbage Plates!”

Half of the group audibly groaned, with a few of the others rolling their eyes. Bart was the only to give a whoop of agreement.

“Tim, please,” Stephanie pleaded, looking over her menu, “They’re gross.”

“They are not,” Tim snapped.

“They’re fricken awesome!” Bart crowed, throwing his hand up into the air to mock high five Tim.

Dick leaned in imploringly, “Just get regular chili cheese fries.”

“No!” Bart and Tim insisted in unison.

Jason looked at the back and front of his menu, spotting not such item listed, “What’s a garbage plate?”

“It’s a Mikey’s specialty,” Tam explained with a resigned shrug.

“A disgusting and unnecessary amount of food,” Stephanie supplied.

Cass appraised Jason with a look of thoughtful bemusement before offering gently, “Excess.” And then returned to her own menu.

“So, there are two,” Tim started eagerly, “ _The Italian American,_ which has mozzarella sticks, and chicken tenders and fries, smothered in cheese and marinara, and there’s the _Chili Con Carnival_ , which is as if chili cheese fries and nachos had a baby, but with a lot more salsa.”

“I’m just going to get regular chili cheese fries,” Dick said, “Jay, you’ll have some, yeah?”

“Get chili fries, sweet potato fries, and some tater tots for the table,” Stephanie instructed, “Tim can get his garage plate, if that’s what he wants.”

This seemed agreeable to the group, who let Kon repeat the starting order to their waitress after they had received a round of waters. Gradually, everyone began to break out into smaller side conversations. Bart, who couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat, was a congenial conversationalist and was easily thrilled with any topic and could talk at length about everything, barely taking a breath between sentences.

Roy worked thoroughly in charming Tam, who bounced easily between speaking with Roy, Dick and the other two ladies. Even Roy and Dick found smooth conversation between each other, though Dick seemed to spend odd moments staring enviously at Roy’s long hair, his own hand feeling the work appropriate short edge of his own.

Jason was relieved when the dishes were laid across the table, a ready distraction from only being able to speak with Roy and Bart, and having kept his eyes resolutely turned away from Tim. The small white plates were passed around as the waitress began to take the rest of their orders, and Jason nearly dropped his when a foot kicked him under the table. Tim was dragging a mass of the Chile Con Carnival onto his plate, giving him a soft, searching look. Jason gave him a gentle kick back, assuring him that he was okay.

Dick sighed as Tim gathered a forkful, “Bart, I understand, but I don’t know how you can handle that.”

“Funny coming from someone whose favorite foods are cotton candy and PopTarts,” Tim sniggered as he lifted the messy bite into his mouth, chewing proudly, his cheeks puffed up and his lips pulled into a smile.

With a quick glance around the table, Jason picked up his fork, reaching purposefully across to take some of the smothered fries from Tim’s plate, and with deliberate slowness, allowed the food to pass his lips. While he had it done it to stick it to the others, the resulting brilliant smile Tim praised him with sent an eruption of joy in his stomach.

“I don’t know, Dick,” Jason shrugged after he swallowed, “Maybe you just have to be a true Gothamite to appreciate it.”

“Finally,” Tim said, “someone else with some taste.” He took a hold of Jason’s plate and served him his own portion.

Roy started at him for a moment, a sly smile itching in the corner of his mouth as he chewed small bites off a long sweet potato fry. “Geez, I wonder what else you two have in common.”

“Not much,” Kon mumbled, earning a sharp look from Tim.

Jason didn’t respond, he just took another bite of his food, eyeing Kon with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I get anyone refills?” The waitress’ good timing worked to ease the tension, and the rest of the meal moved forth with its former ease, light conversation continuing of the atmospheric clinking of silverware against plates until every was satiated by the meal.

Jason laughed as Roy recounted a story to Tam of a time he inadvertently walked in on Kori, when a flash drew everyone’s attention. Tim slipped the polaroid delicately into his lap, raising the camera again to take another picture.

Roy grabbed Jason and Tam around the shoulders, pulling them close to him, “Cheese!” He grinned, as the bright white illuminated them briefly.

Bart rounded the table quickly and perched himself in Kon’s lap, so Tim could take a picture of them both. “Let me see?” he asked, taking the photo slip from Tim before it could develop.

“Don’t shake it, that will make it blurry.”

Dick beamed at the proceedings, gleeful at Tim’s own excitement. “That’s cool, Tim! Is it new?”

“Birthday present,” Tim replied, passing it to Steph who reached wordlessly out for it, looked through the lens to take a picture of her own.

“From who?” She asked, slipping the picture into her hands to watch Cass and Dick’s images slowly appeared.

Tim stuck his tongue out at her playfully, “Not from you. Wish you thought of it?”

“You’re avoiding,” Stephanie huffed.

“Secret,” Cass said slyly.

“Its not,” Stephanie insisted. “Tim isn’t secretly dating anyone, and he doesn’t want to be. He told me himself on the way over.”

“Shut up, Steph.”

“What? It’s true, you said so yourself, and now she owes me twenty bucks.”

“Are we betting on Tim’s love life now?” Tam asked sweetly.

Tim shot her a look of pure offense, her query an affront to their close friendship, “No, we aren’t.”

“Is there a pool?”

Roy leaned forward eagerly, “Yeah, I want in.”

“Roy!” Jason snapped, pulling his friend back.

“They only person I know who is worse than Tim at dating is Jason.”

“Dick!”

“Come on,” Dick waved him off sweetly, “It’s funny.”

“What’s funny?” Stephanie purred.

“So, Jason got this love letter in his locker when he was thirteen and it must have been the first time somebody told him they liked him, because he came home completely panicked, it was adorable.”

“I will end you, Dick.”

“So I,” Dick pressed on, “being the excellent big brother that I am, offered to give him some advice, to help him in the ways of talking with the ladies.”

Jason fixed Dick a hard leer, leaning back against his chair with his arms folded. “And I wonder now what he could have been thinking trying to help me when he couldn’t get Barbara to give him the time of day at that age.”

Dick blushed wildly, his jaw dropping slack as the others at the table howled with laughter. Even Stephanie who hadn’t cracked a smile in Jason’s direction all night let out a raucous burst of giggles, but it was Tim who laughed the hardest. Tim whose laughter grew louder, even as the rest died down. Tim’s, whose turned into screams as he started to shield his head with his arms and burrowing his face into his elbows to stifle the noise, no room in the raising shrieks to breath. He pushed against the table, scrambling past Kon to run out of the near empty restaurant, leaving their table in a chaotic silence.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally longer but it was getting a little out of control so I have split it into two chapters, so hopefully it won't be too long a wait for the next update. If you have time please let me know what you think! Wishing you all well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart twitched in his seat, taking a hasty drink of water before standing. “I’ll get the waitress.”
> 
> “Thank you, Bart,” Dick sighed, pulling out his wallet.
> 
> The meal was on Bruce that night, Dick made that clear by slipping the black WE credit card onto the check tray, a weak bend of his wrist as he waved the others off.
> 
> Jason took a quick glance around to the other despondent occupants, before opting to rise from his seat and shuffle past Bart.
> 
> “Where are you going?” Stephanie growled.
> 
> “To take a piss and have a smoke, do I need a permit from you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Despite some how losing five pages, I rewrote and got this out faster than I expected. Heads up, this chapter ended up 90% dialogue, so I hope you like conversations. Enjoy!

No lines drawn between them  
Just one great symphony  
No longer one rain drop, he is the endless sea  
  
Looking for Love

By Birdtalker

* * *

Kon and Stephanie both erupted from their seats at the same time, but Kon had a head start, having the advantage over Stephanie who had to climb past the chairs. Kon caught her gently by the arm as she attempted to move past him, speaking quickly with his brow creased. What ever he had said incensed Stephanie, who yanked her arm back with a fury. Kon spoke again, something soft and placating because she huffed, but turned back towards the table.

Cass popped up as she returned, having slipped to the floor to collect the fallen photos, which she gathered and tucked carefully into her bag. She took Stephanie’s hand as the blonde pouted, her knee bouncing agitatedly against the table.

Bart twitched in his seat, taking a hasty drink of water before standing. “I’ll get the waitress.”

“Thank you, Bart,” Dick sighed, pulling out his wallet.

The meal was on Bruce that night, Dick made that clear by slipping the black WE credit card onto the check tray, a weak bend of his wrist as he waved the others off.

Jason took a quick glance around to the other despondent occupants, before opting to rise from his seat and shuffle past Bart.

“Where are you going?” Stephanie growled.

“To take a piss and have a smoke, do I need a permit from you?”

Jason stalked outside, digging in his pocket for a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He slipped one between his teeth, lifting his lighter as he walked towards the dumpster marked alley way. When the tip burned orange in the purple morning light, he took a deep pull, snapping the lid of his lighter shut with a satisfying metallic click. A sudden scoff had Jason’s eyes darting to his right, spotting Kon in the alley, Tim tucked tight into his large frame.

Tim, noticing Kon’s change shifted, pulling his head back, “Wha-“

“Do you mind?” Kon hissed, his arms around Tim tightening.

“Sorry,” Jason flushed, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine.” Tim breathed, pulling away from Kon, his face red and irritated from crying. “We should go back-“

“Rob,” Kon implored, “you shouldn’t-“

“No,” Tim snapped, “Kon, stop telling me what to do.”

“I’m not! I just don’t think it’s a good idea to-“

“You know what, you can leave.”

“What?!”

Tim hardened his gaze. “Go home.”

“Rob!”

“I’m serious, go home. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Tim turned his back on Kon, the quick upshift in the air alerting him of the upset departure. Tim let himself drop to the ground, leaning against the wall with a shuddering sigh.

“I am sorry,” Jason apologized again, “I really didn’t mean to intrude.”

“It’s okay.”

Jason flicked off the growing strand of ash. “Do you need a minute?”

“No. you can stay.”

He stubbed out the cigarette, walking to join Tim. A light scraping accompanied one of his steps, and he reached down to pick up an open tin pill box, the contents of which were scattered as stark pinpricks against the black pavement. He could picture very vividly a quaking Tim trying to tip a few pills into his hands only to overturn it completely, and his heart ached painfully in in his chest. Jason took a seat next to Tim, passing the small case to him, who received it with slightly shaking fingers.

“Thanks,” Tim mumbled, slipping it into his pocket.

“You’re welcome.”

Tim leaned back so that his head was resting against the wall, his heavy-lidded gaze scanning the sky. “I can’t image what you must think of me.”

“You shouldn’t give two shits what I think,” Jason insisted, the words rushing out harsher than he intended. He cleared his throat, following Tim’s gaze to the sky. “And if you’re worried, not one person in there thinks any less of you. And the only thing I was thinking, was it was a crappy thing to happen on your birthday.”

With a meditative hum, Tim closed his eyes briefly, taking a few deep inhales in through his nose and out through his mouth. His slender fingers tapped out time rhythmically on his knees, until his body started to become less tense.

“You and Clo- uh, Kon, okay?” Jason finally asked, tentative but too curious not to ask the question. There was a horribly immature part of him that felt triumphant that the clone had been sent away while Jason had been allowed to stay after, especially after the cold reception he received from him.

“Yeah,” Tim sighed, “We’ve been fighting, a bit. Lately. But we’ll be fine.”

“Friends fight sometimes,” Jason offered uselessly.

“I know,” Tim agreed, “he’s just worried, and he wants what’s best for me, _I know_ that, but sometimes I just need him to…I don’t know, let things be and not try to fix them.”

“I can understand that.”

“He…uhh, wants me to be to in San Francisco,” Tim admitted. “Full time.”

“To run the Titans?”

“Not exactly. I mean, yes, he wants me there to be with them, but mostly he wants to get me out of Gotham. I haven’t- I’ve never had one of these episodes in San Francisco, and he would rather me be there missing my family than here, dumping a months’ worth of prescriptions on the ground because I can’t stop laughing.”

Jason nodded, “Do the pills help?”

“Mostly. Certain people help too, we have some talk-down protocols in place, but the pills are more consistent. When I was tor- after the incident…” Tim struggled, shifting as he tried to find his words. “Well, you know that trauma can effect the brain. And the pathways in my brain will...misfire? When I laugh…when I laugh, my cerebral cortex goes a little nuts and I can’t control it, I can’t stop it, and it feels as if someone else is doing it.”

“Well, I guess I get why Kon would want you in San Francisco, I don’t think he could make you laugh if his life depended on it.”

Tim snorted, huffing an odd laugh before he stamped it down, clearing his throat with a purposeful determination.

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled, looking admonished. “That was stupid, I shouldn’t joke.”

“I like your jokes,” Tim smiled at him. “I miss being unafraid to laugh.”

“Then don’t be,” Jason suggested. “Let yourself laugh and whatever happens, happens. It can’t be any worse than suppressing it. That doesn’t work with anger; I don’t see why it would work with this.”

“You don’t get angry anymore?”

“Of course, I do,” Jason said, thinking of the green-rage haze that had once consumed him. “But I don’t let it fester, I don’t bottle it up. You have to let it go, or deal with it, or let it turn into something else. You go crazy otherwise, and I can attest to that.”

Tim watched through a curtain of black bangs, his blue eyes dark and searching. “Therapy looks good on you.”

“What doesn’t.”

Tim nudged him carefully with his shoulder, “Give me time, I’ll think of something.”

Jason chuckled softly, breathing quietly into the weight of Tim as he gradually leaned further and further into his side. “We should probably get you back in.”

“In a minute,” Tim requested, his head falling on to Jason’s shoulder, his cheek warming the fabric of his shirt. “Is Roy okay? He’s a lot friendlier than he was last time I saw him.”

“Oh yeah, he’s good,” Jason promised, his brain searching for some probable excuse. “He just, gets excited when people have birthdays.”

“We should invite him to Dick’s birthday then, I would love to see that play out.”

“Sorry, I don’t think I could in good conscience risk my best friends’ life in that manner.”

“Come on,” Tim urged, “Dick loves red heads.”

“I don’t think Roy quite makes that cut. But I’ll be sure to tell him that you think he’s on the same level as Barbara and Kori.”

“I think the expression ‘Gentlemen prefer Blondes’ is probably a myth,” Tim professed, yawing suddenly.

“I don’t think Stephanie would appreciate that,” Jason pointed out, “Especially given your history.”

“I don’t think she thinks of me as a gentleman,” Tim countered.

Jason gave a mock gasp, “Timothy! The impropriety, the very indecency. I don’t think I can take it, please spare me the torrid details.”

“Not like that,” Tim dismissed, “I only meant…in the end, we were always better at being friends than being anything else.”

“Well, they always say you can never have enough friends.”

“What about three’s a company, four’s a crowd?”

“I don’t buy that. How would anyone double date if four is a crowd?”

“That’s fair,” Tim conceded reluctantly, “but group dates? A little overrated, if you ask me. Too performative, too competitive.”

“So, no blondes and no group dates,” Jason evaluated. “My whole perception of you is completely changing. You’re a stranger all over again.”

“Everyone has preferences,” Tim mumbled, his voice growing softer.

“I guess that’s allowed.”

“What are yours?”

Jason turned his head slightly, his nose accidently brushing against Tim’s head. “My preferences?”

“Yeah.”

“I…” Jason swallowed, turning his face away, “don’t really have any.”

“None?” Tim pressed.

“Well…I guess…I don’t know. They would have to be smart, maybe enjoy reading. They would have to be willing to put up with me but be able to put me in my place when I deserved it. Good looking wouldn’t hurt. Umm, someone Alfred would approve of, really. If Alfred approves, that’s good enough for me.”

Tim let out a gravelly hum, shifting against him. “Well, that would mean you would have to introduce them to Alfred. And the rest of the family.”

“I could always put together a very thorough file of information for his review. Spare anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of my affections the trauma that is a Wayne family affiliation.”

“I could help,” Tim said through a yawn, “I am sort of the King of files.”

“Prince of paperwork, maybe,” Jason teased quietly.

Jason could feel Tim’s breathing get slower and deeper, his breath escaping in gentle puffs against his neck. His voice edged gravely with sleep when he tried to speak as several long passing moments of silence. “They wouldn’t be unfortunate.”

“Hmm?”

Tim’s knees started to bend as his body inclined itself further into Jason, warm and comforting in its weight. “Whomever was on the receiving end of your affections. They would be lucky.”

Jason stilled, willing with every fiber of his being for his heart to cease its overzealous pounding in fear that Tim would not be able to sleep through it. His focused on keeping his breath slow and steady, and resisted every impulse to shift on the uncomfortable ground, even as the ghosting sensation of numbness crept over his legs and backside.

He counted in his head, until 20 minutes safely ticked by before shifting as carefully as he could, scooping Tim’s pliant form up into his arms.

The others had gathered in a ring in the parking lot, Stephanie, Cass, and Tam each holding a cheap stuffed animal, Bart with four more, two tucked under each arm.

“Hey Dick, can you make a delivery?”

“Sure thing,” Dick assured quietly, walking to his car and opening the passenger door. Jason bent down, lowering Tim into the seat and buckling him carefully, as to not wake him. He resisted the urge to brush Tim’s hair out of the way or anything else equally sentimental, instead he stepped away and let Dick shut the door with a soft thump.

“Thanks, Little Wing,” Dick smiled tenderly, his hand brushing fraternally against Jason’s still too warm shoulder. “You all get home safe. Thanks for being here.”

“Bye, Dick,” Tam smiled, waving and back stepping to her car. “Nice to see you all. Thanks for the plushie, Bart.”

“Oh yeah, any time! I love those machines. Bye, you guys, see you around!” Bart secured his prizes under one arm and then was gone, a ripple of air where he had once been standing.

Cass pulled away from Stephanie’s side, acknowledging them with a serene look before gliding over to her bike.

“Nice seeing you, ladies,” Roy nodded in farewell, climbing into the seat of Jason’s car.

Jason grunted, striding towards the driver’s side, when Stephanie cut him off, her arm outstretched and lips pursed unattractively. “You know, I knew you were a dick, but I didn’t think you were this pathetic.”

“Excuse me?” he bristled.

“Whatever game, you and Roy are playing, it stops now. And you leave Tim out of it, he doesn’t deserve that kind of shit, especially from you.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Roy and I aren’t doing anything.”

“Please,” Stephanie hissed, jamming an accusatory finger into his chest, “You’ve been out to get Tim since you came back, and I’m just supposed to buy this story that you’ve changed and that’s all behind you? Because of a few family dinners, and your short-term ability to get along with the others? That idiot-“ She waved her hand in the direction Dick had driven off- “is my best friend. And I’m not going to stand here and let you manipulate and take advantage of him because he’s stupid enough to believe you’ve changed.”

“Not that I care or require your approval,” Jason all but spat, “but I have changed. And you don’t own Tim any more than Kon does, and if you aren’t careful, you’ll push Tim away with your ridiculous theory of a scheme you’ve cooked up in your own imagination. I like Tim. He invited me here.”

“If that were true, then why wouldn’t he have told me that?”

“Given the way you’re behaving, it doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Jason said, pushing past her to his side of the car, “I’ll see you on Sunday, Stephanie, it’s been a real pleasure talking to you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment that comes my way. Please keep staying healthy and sane, I hope you are all doing okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Bruce,” Tim greeted, sticking his head through the door.
> 
> Bruce lifted his head at the intrusion, grinning widely. “Tim! Hello, come in, come in. Happy birthday.”
> 
> “Thanks,” Tim said, sitting in the thick leather chair across from him.
> 
> “Did you have a good time last night? I was a little worried, Dick brought you here, he said you had fallen asleep and thought this was the best place for you.”
> 
> “It was a long day,” Tim shrugged. “I’m fine.”
> 
> “That’s good,” Bruce shifted in his seat, resting his arms against the wood, “I’m actually glad you’re here, there’s something I wanted to pick your brain about.”
> 
> “Of course, whatever you need.”
> 
> “Barbara’s told me you and Jason have been spending a little bit of time together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than intended hiatus. As things seem to get crazier and crazier I hope maybe this update will bring you all a little bit of joy. If you're near the fires please be careful. We are fortunate to be far enough of away that we are only dealing with smoke and ash but so many are less lucky. I hope you are all taking care of yourselves the best you can in this unusual times. Have a good read, wonderful humans.

I've been looking  
I've been looking for love, love  
  


Looking for Love

By Birdtalker

* * *

The process of waking up from the groggy haze of medication washed over Tim with a new kind of ache. The disorientation was always the worst part as he struggled to identify his current location; there had been times in the past when his first thoughts were that he was not in his childhood bedroom when he had ought to be, only for the abrupt realization that he hadn’t lived in that room for six years to hit uncomfortably bitter.

He groaned, the noise painful in his slightly raw throat as he rolled over, the smooth silk blend of the sheets cool against his heated skin. Peppermint seeped into his senses-one of Alfred’s warm reminders- and he reluctantly began to open his eyes, surrounded by the contents of his room at the Manor.

Cass was watching him from the usually empty side of the bed, the relaxed fit of her lounge wear dismissing the idea she was there for anything urgent.

“Mornin’, Cass,” Tim exhaled into his pillow.

Cass smiled carefully, reaching out to drag a hand across his messy hair. “Hello, Tim. Feeling better?”

“Don’t ask complicated questions.”

“Not complicated. Not for you,” She gave him a gentle poke between his eyes, pressing against the furrowed crinkle in his brow. “Too smart.”

“I don’t feel smart, I feel stupid,” Tim huffed, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “How did I get here? I was…Did Jason bring me here?”

“No. Dick. Jason give you over.”

Tim threw the duvet over his head, a slew of self-condemning opinions half articulated into his pillow. Cass’ gentle hands sifted into the fabric and tugged it back, peering down at him, a little crease of concern pooling around her mouth.

“Stephanie is unhappy.”

“What?”

She nodded solemnly, “Fought with Jason.”

An undistinguished gargle of protest escaped Tim as he sat up. “Last night? What were they fighting about?”

“Stephanie does not trust,” Cass shrugged. “Thinks Jason is…kind with bad purpose. Worried about you.”

“It’s not like that,” Tim promised. “I’ll talk to her. He isn’t…I can’t really explain, but trust me, there is nothing bad going on.”

“I think different.”

Tim stiffened, her dark eyes searching his face. “You think different about what?”

Cass reached to the side table, handing Tim the stack of photos from the diner, the picture on top a clear shot of Jason staring in profile, a gentle and unassuming smile of his face, some white fringe partially obscuring the pretty teal of one of his eyes. “I think you feel secret.”

“Cass-“

“You tell me,” Cass told him firmly.

“I…”

“You feel for him different than us.”

“Jason and I have a lot of history, it’s difficult to explain.”

“You say difficult,” Cass frowned at him. “Yes or no, not difficult.”

“I can’t answer your question with yes or no.”

“You don’t want to, because you want, yes?” She asked tentatively. “Want Jason.”

“…I like him, Cass,” Tim sighed, falling haplessly back into his pillows. “I mean, I probably always had a bit of a crush on him, he was the Robin I idolized most. But I…god, Cass, what am I supposed to do?”

“Talk with Stephanie,” Cass suggested, laying down beside him.

“No,” Tim snapped, “I can’t tell her, she wouldn’t understand.”

“Talk with Jason.”

Tim snorted at the idea, talking with Jason about is misplaced feelings was the last thing he wanted to do. “Not an option.”

Cass flicked him a worried look, “Ashamed?”

“No! I’m not. I would not do Jason the disservice,” Time swore, “But we’re friends, it’s still…too fragile. I don’t want to scare him off when he’s only just agreed to be my friend. I don’t want to do that to him, it isn’t fair.”

“You keep big secret now. Why add excess burden?”

“Because… It’s better than losing him.”

“Time,” Cass nodded, patting Tim’s head tenderly, “Then, try.”

“Maybe,” Tim agreed, giving her a careful smile.

Cass continued to play with his hair quietly, watching for the signs of stress to leave his face. “Feeling better?” She asked Tim, who nodded against her ministrations. “Good. Bruce want you today. Office.”

“Okay. Thanks, Cass. I’ll check in with him.”

Cass nodded, rolling out of the bed and tossing Tim a hoodie from his floor.

“Thank you,” Tim mumbled, pulling it over his head, before pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Cass echoed back, handing Tim the photos. “When small brother is not happy, I feel not happy.”

Tim slipped the pictures into the large front pocket of the sweatshirt, and walked side by side with Cass out of his room. They parted ways at the library; she slipped through the door with her usual air of mystery and Tim continued on to Bruce’s personal office, which he kept strictly relegated to Bruce Wayne purposes.

It was littered with purely Wayne related items: a picture of his parents, and his cobbled together family, knickknacks and treasures once harbored by his mother and father, as well as a mess of Wayne Enterprise business that Bruce took the time to dabble in. It helped to maintain the Bruce Wayne CEO image he had cultivated over the years to delegate as much work as he could, but he still maintained hold on several of his passion projects, the genuine interest in bettering Gotham for the limelight as well as the shadows evident in the spread of documents across the antique oak desk.

“Hey Bruce,” Tim greeted, sticking his head through the door.

Bruce lifted his head at the intrusion, grinning widely. “Tim! Hello, come in, come in. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Tim said, sitting in the thick leather chair across from him.

“Did you have a good time last night? I was a little worried, Dick brought you here, he said you had fallen asleep and thought this was the best place for you.”

“It was a long day,” Tim shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” Bruce shifted in his seat, resting his arms against the wood, “I’m actually glad you’re here, there’s something I wanted to pick your brain about.”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

“Barbara’s told me you and Jason have been spending a little bit of time together.”

“I-“ Tim faltered, the question forcing him off his center. ”I…yes, I guess. We’ve had a couple of cases that have lined up.”

Bruce nodded knowingly, “But you’ve been getting along?”

“Yes, yes, I think so. He’s been very professional. I haven’t had any issues.”

“He’s been friendly?” Bruce asked more seriously.

Tim observed Bruce’s’ light manner shifting into a more earnest inquiry and the muscles of his legs began to tense against the firm cushion of his chair, “What is this about?”

“Well, your birthday Dinner is Sunday, and I thought, perhaps if he were coming, and he had been friendly, then it might be safe to ask if he would be interested to have a birthday dinner of his own. It’s next month and-“

“I know when his birthday is.”

“Oh, yes of course,” Bruce nodded slightly, pressing on, “I just wondered if it would be received well, based on your recent experiences with him.”

“I couldn’t really say,” Tim said slowly, “ It could be a big thing to ask, that’s kind of a personal offer when Jason is already pretty reserved about the time he is willing to spend here, especially under the guise of.. family matters.”

Bruce leaned back in his seat, listening carefully to Tim’s worries. “I don’t want to push too hard. I am aware of how tenuous the relationships are now, but I don’t think I can express how happy I am to see this family on the mend. All my children getting along about as well as could be expected. And to see how overjoyed Alfred is with the progress, I hadn't thought it possible until recently, that it might be possible for those old wounds to heal.”

“I know he missed Jason very much,” Tim agreed, “I know you have too, Bruce. And I’m sure Jason knows that, but don’t try to figure him out all at once. I know you want to. It’s what you do. But I honestly think the only thing Jason really needs is time.”

Bruce nodded more agreeably this time, eyeing Tim proudly. “You’re a good man, Tim. And your Brothers are lucky to have you.”

“I only have one brother,” Tim corrected firmly.

“Tim-“

“Just because we are your sons- that does not make us brothers. Dick is my brother. And maybe someday Damian will want to be my brother too. But Jason is not-- Jason is not the only person who requires time, Bruce, you can’t make us be anything we don’t want to be.”

“I’m sorry Tim, I didn’t mean to imply…I know you are probably are having a harder time with this adjustment than any of us. I just thought that you and Jason were alright. Moving forward.”

“We are. Jason and I are fine, we’re friends. That’s good enough.”

“Of course, there’s no obligation for anything else.”

The tense feeling in Tim’s legs began to grow again as Bruce continued to watch him. “…Was that all?”

“No, there was something else.”

Tim nodded slowly.

“How are you faring at the penthouse?”

“Things have been fine. I haven’t had any problems.”

“Then your present should be well received.” Bruce handed over a manila folder, leaning back his chair again to watch Tim scan through the contents. “It’s just a few properties to start, you can call the realtor whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Tim said quietly, looking over the list of potential housing options. “Bruce, this means a lot.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Bruce replied, the fatherly crinkle growing in the corner of his eyes. “There is one other gift though, in the Cave.”

Tim perked up, setting the file back onto the desk “Oh?”

“Thought you could try it out tonight,” Bruce offered cryptically, waving his right hand towards the office door.

A smile slowly spread across Tim’s face, and he pushed away from the desk, hurrying to the Cave’s concealed entrance. He took the stairs several at a time, scanning each corner for the possible gift as he descended. When nothing out of the ordinary stood out in the main hub, he headed towards the garage, walking quickly down the rows of vehicles, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

He skidded to a halt at the end, a modified version of his Red Bird polished and gleaming in the overhead lights. The body was longer and sleeker, the previous almost-entirely red paint job was now based in black, with dark red arches stretching down the length, complete with matching cherry hubcaps. The control panel was packed with an assortment of new buttons, a compact computer screen snug in the center.

“Do you like it?” Bruce asked, appearing behind him.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“I had Lucius develop some new software for the bike. I’ve already sent the manual to your computer.”

“Thank you, for both my presents. I really love them.”

“I’m glad. Happy birthday, Son.” Bruce gave him a firm clap on the shoulder, retreating to leave Tim alone with his shiny new toy.

Now alone, Tim straddled the bike, shifting back and forth to familiarize himself with the altered shape until he was comfortable. With a firm press on the starter button, it engaged, the machine letting out a quiet hum in the otherwise silent garage, the engine reverberated softly under him as he skimmed through the settings. He smiled appreciatively, turning it off again and leaning it back on the kickstand, taking a step back to take a few photos. He attached them to his current text chain with Jason and sent them without an explanation, and began retracing his steps back though the garage at a more leisurely pace.

He veered towards the lockers, opening his with a scan from his thumb. He took the polaroid’s out of his pocket and began to arrange the photos on the inside of the door, sticking them in place with magnets amongst the rest of the pictures and notes he kept within. The last in his hand was the one the Cass had picked out, featuring Jason’s handsome profile and delicate smile.

Tim’s gut gave an uneasy lurch, and he slipped the image behind the one Stephanie had captured of Cass and Dick. He shut the locker quickly, before he could change his mind about keeping the picture there and sunk down onto the bench. His feelings regarding Jason were beginning to feel wildly out of hand, the stress of it settling into various parts of his body. And Cass being in on his secret didn’t do anything to ease anxiety.

With a deliberate breath, he stilled his bouncing knees, opening up his phone to read Jason’s response.

_Nice Upgrade._

Tim chuckled, rising and climbing up back to the Manor.

_I’m a little in love._

_Test her out yet?_

_No, I will tonight._

_I’ll race you, Birdie._

_You can’t keep up with me._

_You’re getting awful cocky._

_You must be rubbing off me._

_Don’t let B hear you say that, he’ll lock you up in a tower._

_As if you wouldn’t break me out._

_I’ve managed fewer heroic acts._

_Kane Memorial Bridge, 3am-- barring any emergencies?  
_

_Prepare for your imminent defeat.  
_

_Loser buys tacos?_

_Deal. See you tonight._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read, sorry again for the delay. I've got a few days off here so hopefully an update will come much sooner rather than later. Thank so so much for all the wonderful an amazing comments. Stay safe, stay happy, stay healthy, stay sane.

**Author's Note:**

> y.


End file.
